Transformers: Defenders
Transformers: Defenders is an American animated television series based on the Transformers toy line franchise by Hasbro. The series is created by Greg Weisman, with both Sam Register as Stephan Davis as executive producers and produced by Hasbro Studios, Warner Bros. Animation Television, and Man of Action Studios. The series airs on Cartoon Network. Synopsis When Decepticons, along with their leader, Megatron, escapes from prison and arrives on Earth to take over or destroy it. But, the Autobots leader, Optimus Prime, along with an small group of Autobots (consisting of himself, youngest scout(in-training) Bumblebee ditz and peppy medic Red Alert, top flyer Sky Shadow, nature-loving Beachcomber, and elder strongbot Brakebrown), arrives on Earth to take them down and save the planet. Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime- The heroic, brave, adventurous, honorable, jolly, respectful, benevolent, good-hearted leader of the Autobots, who's the nephew of previous Prime leader, Zelta Prime who training to be a official Autobot leader than until the Decepticons from prison and Zelta was killed. He, along with six other Autobots, travel to Earth to hunt down any Decepticons and defeat Megatron, who he believe killed Zelta, he wield a axe which was previous wield by Optimus' father, Sentinel Prime He transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by Brian Bloom. * Bumblebee- The team's youngest and scout(in-training), fun-loving, adventurous, yet cocky, but has a good heart. Sometime he can go on risky missions which he want to prove himself worthy to the other Autobots and even, Optimus and wield a pair of electro-stingers which can zap his enemies. He transforms into a mini-van. Voiced by Ben Schwartz. * Red Alert- The team's medic who is a bit of a hyperactive ditz and peppy who always tires to put up a buddy and cheerful facade cause the team need it. She has a crush on Sky Shadow, which she can be very nervous about it. She transforms into a ambulance. Voiced by Hynden Walch. * Sky Shadow- The team's top flyer who sometime respect his comrades and also sometime like being a show off. But when in the battlefield, he enjoy being a serious, butt-kicking Autobot who enjoy fighting some Decepticons on a regular daily basic. He transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Beachcomber- A nature-loving Autobot who enjoy nature and has a soft place in it, which he goes to a forest on his spear time when there are no Decepticon activity. He transforms into a dune buggy. Voiced by Ogie Banks. * Brakedown- The team's elder and powerhouse who previous was a military expert back in the early days of Cybertron, who still want to fight some Decepticons, despite of his age. But, when the Decepticons escapes, he quickly joins Optimus' team and teach his fellow team of fighting the enemy and sometime act like a leader when Optimus not here. He transforms into a armored vehicle. Voiced by Corey Burton. Elite Guard * Kup- The leader of the Elite Guards who see Zelta and Magnus as heroes and comrade and also see Optimus as a great hero. * Padlock- Elita-One and Sideburn's older brother who always be a little bit overprotective of them and * Elita-One- Padlock and Sideburn's elder sister and Optimus' sparkmate, * Sideburn- Padlock and Elita-One' younger brother and Bumblebee's old friend, Dinobots * Grimlock- The leader of the Dinobots and the possibly the most powerful Autobot ever, * Slug- * Swoop- The Dinobots' femme fatale who's the friendliest and most outgoing of the team, * Slash- * Snarl- ** Volcanicus- The combine form of the Dinobots, Aerialbots * Jetfire- The leader of the Aerialbots and Sky Shadow's brother, * Storm Jet- * Bulkhead- * Airazor- ** Superion- The combine form of the Aerialbots, thank to all four Aerialbits, he fly faster than the speed of light. Voiced by Jamieson Price. Recurring Autobots * Ultra Magnus- * Rodimus- A old friend of Optimus * Rachet- Red Alert's father and * * * Alpha Trion- * Zelta Prime- * Sentinel Prime- Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron- The fearsome, diabolical, deadliest, powerful, ruthless, and evil leader of the Decepticons, he vow to either conquer or take over Earth where he think humans are breath him and should be destroy. But, does respect his fellow Decepticons and also hate having failures coming from his own minions. He transforms into a tank. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Starscream- * Soundwave- ** Ravage- ** Laserbeak- ** Rumble- ** Frenzy- * Blackout- The Decepticons' brute who despite of him awesome firepower, he is completely matched by his low intelligence which can be his downfall. He transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by Travis Willingham. * Bludgeon- * Demolishor- Blackout's brother and the Decepticons' military expert, he respect his brother and willing out to help him and any other Decepticons in battle against the Autobots. He transforms into a tank. Voiced by Gray Anthony Williams. * Shockwave- Insecticons * Shrapnel- The leader of the Insecticons, * Bombshell- * Waspinator- A dimwitted Insecticon who speaks in a broken third-person speech pattern, offer them any Cybertronians as "bot". He transforms into a wasp. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Kickback- * Cicadacon- Constructicons * Dirt Boss- The leader of the Constructicons, he has a short temple and often sometimes bossing his minions around when he feel like it. But, when he make a plan, he want it to make sure it would works. But when its doesn't works, he unleash a nasty temple when the plan didn't work out he want to be. He transforms into a fortlift. Voiced by John Mariano. * Scrapper- The second-in-command of the Constructicons who love making plans and creating stuffs up in his head, causing him to be the team's brains. He transforms into a front-end loader. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Mixmaster- The Constructicons' manic and somewhat crazy insane chemist who serves as the team's weapons designer. He transforms into a cement truck. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Hook- * Steamhammer- * Bonecrusher- * Long Haul- ** Devastator- The combine form of the Constructicons, Predacons * Gigatron- The leader of the Predacons, power-hungry, shameless, deadly, ruthless, and powerful. He * Hammerstrike- * Divebomb- * Headstrong- ** Predaking- The combine form of the Predacons, Other Decepticons * Strika- Blackout's sparkmate * * * * * * * Megatronous/Fallen- Humans * Other Transformers * Unicron- * Lockdown- * Sideways- * Nova Prime/Nemesis Prime- Optimus' evil elder, yet identical brother Episodes See List of Transformers: Defenders episodes Trivia * The series serve as a hardly reboot of The Transforms (1984 TV Series), Beast Wars: Transformers, and Transformers: Animation while also taking elements from the Transformers live-action film series, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime, and Transformers: War For Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers